


My Little Box (2019 Redux)

by SummerSoda (EndlessSummer)



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: F/M, Jack is my evil son and i will take him back, Reader-Insert, Rewrite, reader dies: NOW IN HD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: Decided to rewrite this crap-sandwich after several  viewings of the movie because I have no idea what brought back the obsession withGhost Ship. So let's see if I have what it takes to make it decent and better detailed.





	My Little Box (2019 Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Little Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559523) by [SummerSoda (EndlessSummer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/SummerSoda). 

> So I reread my original and thought it was crap, so here I am rewriting it. lmfao. I'll keep the original so y'all can see how bad it was and how decent I've become of a writer. :)

_"The only plan is; there is no plan!"_

Those words echoed in your head as you treaded lightly and carefully through the halls of the _MS Antonia Graza_. "Great, I'm gonna die in a creepy old ship.." you whispered, hearing something creak just seconds before a rotten piece of the ceiling nearly came crashing down on your head. It startled you, and you squeezed the last working radio in your hands as you yelped lightly.

Epps's voice came over the radio held by your white knuckled hands, "You alright? What happened??"

"I'm f-fine, fucking... rats!" you hissed, checking yourself for any wounds from the falling debris.

You expected a response, but she had gotten quiet.

"Epps? Epps? Girl, what's wrong?" you spoke into the radio. Nothing. Oh great, radio silence. A chill crept its way up your spine, it felt like something was behind you.

_"[Name]?"_ someone spoke, giving you yet another scare as you nearly dropped the radio, whirling around while reaching for anything to use as a weapon. They soon reached out to grab your arms, protectively pulling you toward them. You got a good look at who it was: Ferriman.

"Oh Jesus fuck," you huffed, "you scared the ever-loving shit out of me. You need to stop making a habit out of that!" Catching your breath, you felt your heartbeat returning to its normal pace.

Ferriman chuckles, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you again. Maybe you should've stayed on the tug."

"And have ended up like Santos? Hell no, I got lucky, but maybe it should've been me." you frown, pulling your wrists away from Jack's grasp. He nodded slowly as you turned away, shining the flashlight around the hall. "Where's Greer?"

"I don't know, I think Epps went to find him."

You nod, "Murphy's in the aquarium, I know Dodge and Munder are watching the pump. I guess it's just us Ferriman."

"I have an idea, you go and make sure they're not planning anymore pranks, and I'll go check on Murphy." Jack spoke.

After a while you could hear something going on in the main hall, Murphy flashed across your mind and you hurried as fast as you could, only finding a flooded aquarium with your captain's dead body. "Oh shit, oh god no!" you sobbed.

"[Name], you have to pull yourself together. Dodge, Jack, go back to the bridge and take her with you. I need to do something, alright. We're going to be okay." Epps spoke. You nodded, following after the men.

Sighing, you leaned against the rusty frame, looking out at the sea through the window. Dodge managed to steer the Graza just enough to miss the rocks. That was enough to buy them some sort of time.

"Maybe I should go and check on her-" Jack spoke, only to have his way blocked by Dodge.

Now wasn't the time to fight, and you were still clueless about what had Epps so stirred up. You turned your gaze on the two, hearing Jack call Dodge a coward. Something was up, and you moved slowly towards the door, gasping when the blonde cocked the shotgun. "[Name], move somewhere safe!" Dodge ordered, causing you to move to the other end of the bridge. He pulled the trigger, your cry of panic being drowned out by the boom of the shotgun.

"You shot him, he's dead! What for?!" you growled at Dodge.

"He killed Murphy, he's dangerous-"

You felt your heart drop, the only man you ever had some trust in besides the crew of the _Arctic Warrior_, and now he was some sort of murderer. Dodge went to check and see if Ferriman was dead, and you got the shock of your life when he somehow got the upper hand and killed Dodge in front of you. He seemed to heal himself, reaching over to grab the dead man's hand, leaving some sort of hook-shaped mark on Dodge's hand. You reach for the radio, but Ferriman moves unnaturally fast, snatching it away and sends it flying into the wall, smashing into pieces across the rusted metal.

"I trusted you, we all did! Why?" you yelled, moving away to the door. He was biding his time, seeming to give you a head start as you ran as fast as you could. You ran straight into the ballroom, which seemed to revert back to its past décor, however, there was no one but yourself on the floor.

"Isn't this nice? I still trust you, that's why I'm doing this." Jack teased, making his way down the steps. You forced yourself to face him, face your impending death, but your eyes were still closed. A hand touched your cheek gently, and you finally had the courage to open them. You hated what you saw, you hated him for tricking you, your crew, your _only_ family in this god-forsaken shit-shack of a world. He was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo you figured was from the sixties, and his hair was slicked back. Before you could speak, Jack pulls you in for a kiss, and you couldn't help but give him control as you closed your eyes for a brief moment.

He pulled away slowly, a smirking making its way across your lips as you backed away. There was a sound of heels hitting the wooden floors, and you stopped. Whatever wicked magic he was using, it had changed a whole lot more than the ship's interior and his attire. Your soaked common man's clothes were gone, now replaced with a midnight blue strapless dress, matching heels, and matching elbow length silk gloves. Your hair was done up in a fancy style, and now you were wearing makeup and earrings.

"I can't believe this, I'm going out like this?" you ask. Jack only nods in agreement. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm a salvager, just like you. You collect ships, I collect _souls_. Once I fill my quota, I send a boatload down. And management will be pleased." he mused evilly.

"And this is special treatment?" you snap.

"Because you're special, _and_ you're going to hell too. I know about your past, all the horrible things you've done to avoid living on the street." Jack grinned.

"But I cleaned up, I met them, my friends, that you killed. I never asked for a life with them, but I got lucky. It's always how its been." you insisted.

"You, lucky? How lucky can you be? You're about to die." he laughed, mocking you further.

"I loved you, we could've escaped with the gold and lived in a huge mansion. You wouldn't have to fly planes over the ocean!"

He chuckles, "So now you're begging for your life?"

"I can come back as an evil spirit, then we can do this together right?" you insist.

"Management won't like that, but you know, things can happen.."

You snatched a knife from the table, pointing it at him. "Come closer, I dare you to."

Jack smirks, "That knife, or _this_ one," he held up a straight razor, "Two ways to die, take your pick."

You glanced at him, and then the knife in your hand, but he didn't give you enough time to contemplate anything. Before you could react he was behind you, blade agonizingly making its way across your throat, and his lips gently leaving a kiss on your cheek as the life drained from your body. You were dead before you hit the floor while he removed your glove, leaving his mark before moving on to find Epps. The room reverted back to its rotted form, and now your tomb. Jack was back to looking like his messy self, and you were left there in the same outfit, only now the dress and gloves were tattered and ripped as if you raided some dead woman's closet that was somehow still intact in one of the cabins.

In some odd dream you couldn't wake up from, you found yourself back on land walking towards a large cruise ship at port. You recognized your crew mates, but thought nothing much about it. They avoided eye contact with you, and soon someone looped your arm through theirs. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" you turned your head, seeing Jack. He gave you a small smile.

"I'm fine, is everything ready?" you ask.

"Got the crates, everyone's ready, and it looks like we're boarding." he answered. You grabbed your bags, following after the men carrying the crates. Glancing over your shoulder, you thought you saw a woman strikingly similar to Epps in an ambulance, but you shrugged, heading up the ramp as Jack followed. "They're having a party in two days, want to go?" he asks.

"Sure, why not, it's nice ship after all." you smiled, "I hope we're the best dressed ones there."

_"I'm counting on it."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope it was as good as I attempted it to be. I've never done a rewrite of my works but it was fun!


End file.
